In the prior art, an egg washing apparatus was supplied in the following constructions. An egg conveyance device which is composed of plural troughed roller channels is established in a slope condition, wherein at one side an egg supply portion is provided at a lower end while at the other side an egg wayout is prepared at a higher end. The egg to be washed is conveyed while rolling toward upside from the lower end to the higher end in the device. Warm water is poured into the device at a higher portion and the water runs downward naturally in each channel. The egg in the channel is conveyed upward rollingly to meet the water while it dams up the flow of water. By this meeting between the egg and the water, the egg can take a bath with small quantity of water, so that the egg is washed and effective utilization of the warm water can be attained.
However, in this prior art, the flow of the warm water is dammed by launching of the egg and then one part of the water is forced to flow upstream with the egg, and finally it overflows from the top end. This overflowing results in largely weakening the washing effect for the egg and the water is wasted.